Bebe Neuwirth
Bebe Neuwirth is an American actress. Biography Born Beatrice Neuwirth in Newark, New Jersey, she studied ballet from five and trained at Juillard, before appearing with the Princeton Ballet Company in a number of shows. In 1980 she made her Broadway debut, and won the Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical. In 1986 she gained her greatest screen success, appearing as Dr. Lilith Sternin-Crane in Cheers and its spin-off Frasier. Neuwirth remained most commonly associated with musical theatre, and won several awards for her part as Velma Kelly in Chicago. She also provided voices for a number of animated features, including All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 and An Extremely Goofy Movie. Singing Neuwirth has a large amount of musical theatre credits to her name, making her debut in A Chorus Line in the role of Lois and later that of Sheila. She would go on to have supporting roles in Sweet Charity, whilst also singing on several occasions on Cheers. Neuwirth also played Velma Kelly in the 1992 revival of Chicago and some years later would also play both Roxie Hart and Mama Morton. Neuwirth would also sing in several of her screen roles, as the voice of the devilish Belladonna in All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series and An All Dogs Christmas Special, as well as releasing several albums beginning with Porcelain in 2011. She appeared in Here Lies Jenny, a show based around the character Jenny Diver from The Threepenny Opera, and originated the role of Morticia Addams in The Addams Family musical. Film An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time (duet) The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumbelina (2002) *Thumbelina's Lullaby (solo) Browsers (2013) *Someone With Whom... (solo) Television Cheers (1987) *Our House *Proud Mary (duet) *My Funny Valentine (solo) *Sonny Boy (solo) *Tomorrow (solo) *You're Just in Love (duet) *Tickle Your Tummy and Laugh a Lot *I Wanna Shake Your Hand *When You're Smiling (solo) *Make 'Em Laugh (solo) All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1997) *Take the Easy Way Out (duet) Stage A Chorus Line (1975) Lois *I Hope I Get It Sheila Bryant *I Hope I Get It *At the Ballet (contains solo lines) *Montage Part 3: Mother (contains solo lines) *One *One (Reprise) Cassie Ferguson (understudy) *I Hope I Get It *Montage Part 3: Mother (contains solo lines) *The Music and the Mirror (solo) *One *One (Reprise) Dancin' (1978) Little Me (1982) *Boom-Boom Sweet Charity (1986) Nickie *Big Spender (contains solo lines) *There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This (contains solo lines) *Baby, Dream Your Dream (duet) *I Love to Cry at Weddings (contains solo lines) Charity *You Should See Yourself (solo) *Charity's Soliloquy (solo) *If My Friends Could See Me Now (solo) *There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This (contains solo lines) *I'm The Bravest Individual (duet) *Where Am I Going? (solo) *I'm A Brass Band (contains solo lines) Chicago (1992) *All That Jazz (contains solo lines) *Cell Block Tango (contains solo lines) *I Can't Do It Alone (solo) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *I Know a Girl (solo) *When Velma Takes the Stand (contains solo lines) *Class (duet) *Finale: Nowadays/Keep it Hot (duet) Kiss of the Spider Woman (1992) *Her Name is Aurora (contains solo lines) *And the Moon Grows Dimmer (solo) *Where You Are (contains solo lines) *Come (solo) *I Do Miracles (duet) *A Visit (duet) *Gimme Love (contains solo lines) *Russian Movie/Good Times (contains solo lines) *Anything for Him (contains solo lines) *Kiss of the Spider Woman (solo) *Only in the Movies/His Name was Molina Damn Yankees (1994) *A Little Brains, a Little Talent (solo) *Whatever Lola Wants, Lola Gets (solo) *Who's Got the Pain? (contains solo lines) *Two Lost Souls (duet) Pal Joey (1995) *Zip (solo) Chicago (1996) Roxie Hart *Funny Honey (solo) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *Me and My Baby (contains solo lines) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (duet) *Finale Act II: All That Jazz (Reprise) Matron "Mama" Morton *When You're Good for Mama (solo) *Class (duet) Over and Over (later All About Us) (1999) Fosse (1999) The Threepenny Opera (1999) *Tango Ballad (duet) *Solomon Song (solo) Funny Girl (2002) *I'm the Greatest Star (solo) *Cornet Man (contains solo lines) *His Love Makes Me Beautiful (contains solo lines) *I Want to Be Seen With You Tonight (duet) *People (solo) *You Are Woman (duet) *Don't Rain on My Parade (solo) *Sadie, Sadie (contains solo lines) *Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat (contains solo lines) *Who Are You Now? (solo) *The Music That Makes Me Dance (solo) *Don't Rain on My Parade (reprise)(solo) Here Lies Jenny (2004) The Addams Family (2010)(originated the role) *When You're an Addams (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Wrong (duet) *One Normal Night *Full Disclosure (contains solo lines) *Full Disclosure (Part 2) *Just Around the Corner (contains solo lines) *Live Before We Die (duet) *Tango de Amor (contains solo lines) *Move Toward the Darkness Albums NBC Celebrity Christmas (2001) *Baby, It's Cold Outside (duet) Porcelain (2011) *The Madame Song (solo) *Invitation To the Blues (solo) *Blackbird (solo) *Mr. Bojangles (solo) *The Coffee Song (solo) *Foreign Affair (solo) *Lucy and Jessie (solo) *Hymn To Love (solo) *It Only Happens (solo) *Ring Them Bells (solo) *But the World Goes 'Round (solo) *Shiver Me Timbers (solo) *I'll Be Seeing You (solo) Dee Does Broadway (2012) *Whatever Lola Wants (Lola Gets)(solo) Stories in NYC: Live at 54 (2013) *I Love a Piano (solo) *Susan's Dream (solo) *The Bilbao Song (solo) *Simply a Waltz/It Only Happens When I Dance With You *Are Those Cookies? (solo) *Surabaya Johnny (solo) *On a Slow Boat to China (solo) Gallery neuwirthsheila.jpg|'Sheila' in A Chorus Line. nickyneuwirth.jpg|'Nickie' in Sweet Charity. neuwirthlilith.jpg|'Dr. Lilith Sternin-Crane' in Cheers. Nbccelebrity.jpg|'NBC Celebrity Christmas.']] neuwirthvelma.jpg|'Velma Kelly' in Chicago. Neuwirthaurora.jpg|'Aurora' in Kiss of the Spider Woman. neuwirthlola.jpg|'Lola' in Damn Yankees. neuwirthroxie.jpg|'Roxie Hart' in Chicago. neuwirthmama.jpg|'Mama Morton' in Chicago. neuwirthbelladonna.jpg|'Belladonna' in All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series. neuwirthfanny.jpg|'Fanny Brice' in Funny Girl. neuwirthmother.jpg|'Thumbelina's Mother' in The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumbelina. neuwirthjenny.jpg|'Jenny' in Here Lies Jenny. neuwirthmorticia.jpg|'Morticia Addams' in The Addams Family. neuwirthporcelain.jpg|'Porcelain'. Deedoesbroadway.jpg|'Dee Does Broadway'. neuwirthjuliana.jpg|'Juliana Mancuso-Bruni' in Browsers. neuwirthstories.jpg|'Stories in NYC: Live at 54'. Neuwirth, Bebe